


An Untitled Fic About Play Rehearsals

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Untitled Be More Chill Role-Swap AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gen, Love Triangles, Michael almost has a panic attack, Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes Are Married AU, Multi, Role Reversal, Role Swap AU, Song: I Love Play Rehearsal (Be More Chill), just a bit towards the end and it's only there for a short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Michael finally works up the courage to talk to his crush.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Father/Mr. Reyes, Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: Untitled Be More Chill Role-Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	An Untitled Fic About Play Rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> Swap Au again, never thought I would write for it after the last one but here we are.  
> Reposting the role swaps for those who didn't read the last fic:
> 
> Jeremy and Michael  
> Rich and Christine  
> Jake and Brooke  
> Chloe and Jenna
> 
> And Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes are dating.

Michael took a deep breath, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

Jeremy looked at him with surprise. "What? C'mon it can't go any worse than any other attempt you've made so far!" 

This just made Michael let out a sigh... It was true. He'd tried many times to get the attention of Richard Goranski. Though, they were obviously all failures. He was just too cute to manage to get anything done right around. His Lisp? His little mannerisms? The fact that he was so tiny? He was like, peak adorable! How could Michael have even one successful attempt at wooing the guy?

"You really think I can do this?" Michael asks his best friend. Jeremy places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you can. Now, go get some ass, Mikey-boy."

Michael stares at him. "You're not staying?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Not really in the mood to get embarrassed by my dad for a full hour."

"Oh, right..."

"Feel free to come by later though! We can play AOTD and you can gush or vent about whatever went down."

He waves his friend off, watching him disappear out of the auditorium. Michael turned around, noticing Richard sitting not too far away. He took a deep breath and nervously made his way over as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

He popped up in front of Richard, trying not to startle him. "U-Um... Is this where you meet for Drama Club?"

Richard blinks. "No, this is where you meet for Alcoholics Anonymous."

Michael now blinks… It was likely a joke, but for a good moment, he honestly thought that maybe he had the wrong room.

Richard guffaws, and Michael’s Anxiety briefly leaves him. “I’m messing with ya.”

“I’m Michael!” He tries, extending a friendly hand. Richard readjusts his glasses, taking it.

“Richard…” Michael takes the seat next to him. “I get it, you’re a virgin.”

Michael blinks again, because that statement wasn't exactly true. Richard continues.

“First rehearsal! It’s a big step! You’re nervous…”

Michael chuckles. “Yeah you have no idea…”

Richard shrugs. “Maybe not, but it gets better. Theatre’s a magical place, y'know? You can just forget about your problems and be someone else for a little while… It’s a nice escape.”

Michael nods in understanding. “Y-yeah um. sometimes I just put on some Bob Marley and let the rest of the world go for a little while… so I see what you mean when you say that.”

Richard glares at him for a moment… Michael feels smaller somehow, then his face lights back up.

“Oh yeah, I know you! You’re that Anti-social Headphones kid!” He exclaims. “No Offense!”

Michael pulls his hands into his sleeves. “None taken.” It stings a little that’s the only reason Richard recognized him, but considering the ways he's embarrassed himself maybe that was a good thing. He Sees Mr. Heere-Reyes poke his head out, looking quite anxious. He and Michael lock eyes for a moment... The Awkwardness goes unsaid, and Mr. Heere-Reyes once more disappears.

"Don't take it personal, Mr. Heere-Reyes just gets anxious... And I'm kind of feeling that way too given the current turn out." Rich admitted. There were only 3 other kids. Michael recognized one of them as Chloe Valentine, the school gossip machine.

"Yeah I know, He's just as much of a worrywart at home."

Richard stares at him questioningly, and Michael continues. 

"I'm Friends with his son, Jeremy."

"Jeremy? I've been trying to get him into this club for years."

Michael chuckles. "Good Luck."

Before the conversation could continue, the Auditorium doors swung wide open and a few other kids were making their way down the aisle.

"Yo! Is this Theatre?" 

Michael didn't quite register the voice before he responded. "No! It's Swim Team!" He said with a laugh... He was promptly lifted off his seat by Chris Canigula. 

"Oh, we got a wise-ass on us, huh?" 

Michael takes it back. "I-It's Theatre!"

Chris shoves him back into his seat, crossing her arms. "There? Was that so hard?" 

"C'mon, lay off Chris... We came here to be civil and join in." Brooke Lohst insists. Jake Dillinger and Jenna Rolan aren't too far behind them, but mostly keeping to themselves... Jenna glares at Richard for a moment, but Mr. Heere-Reyes returns before any explanation can be given.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh! The popular kids are here? That's a surprise."

 _No Kidding._ Michael Thinks.

* * *

Mr. Heere-Reyes begins the lesson in a pretty brutal manner.

"Now, The theatre program is in quite a bit of Jeopardy... I've been told if we don't make a profit on our next production the little funding we have will be transferred to the Culinary Club."

"We Could Use it Too!" Micahel is the only one who realizes this is Brooke.

"At Ease, Private." Mr. Heere-Reyes says with a glare. "Now Then, I have always dreamed of putting on a production of Hamlet-"

"YES!" Rich Exclaims.

"But today that dream dies."

"Huh?"

"And Is revived with a military flair! People love Zombies, and People love Patriotism!"

"What do we have to be patriotic about?" Chris snaps.

"Fair point, But my limited research shows this is the easiest way we can make a profit." He says with defeat.

"But, Mr. Heere-Reyes, Aren't we butchering Shakesphere's intentions by changing the script so dramatically?" Richard asks

Mr. Heere-Reyes gives a tired look. "Yes but, He's dead who can say this wasn't his intentions with the script?"

Richard slouches back in his seat.

"Now, We're all going to take a 5-minute break so that I may call my husband!" He's already got his phone out by this point, and happily dials his Husband's number (Unaware you can save contacts into a smart-phone). Most of the other popular kids disband, standing up to stretch their legs and laughing about how easy the play was going to be. Michael was going to turn to talk to Richard again, but someone else had already beaten him to it.

Brooke Lohst gives him a look. "Hey, you were that kid in the play last year... Right?"

Richard gives her a look. "Oh, Yeah! I was Romeo."

Brooke smiles. "Yeah! You were great in that! Y'know... When you died on stage, it was so convincing I couldn't help but weep... But then you came back to life at the end and I was like 'Oh cool! He's not actually dead! I should try to get to know this guy, he seems cool!'"

Richard Blushes. "Oh, Th-thanks. I'm Richard."

"Brooke."

"So, did you just join theatre to meet me then?"

"Not exactly, I thought It'd be fun before then... I guess I just finally got that extra push I needed though."

Richard looks behind her. "And you're friends?"

Brooke huffs. "Well, Jenna's doing it cause I'm Doing it, Jake's doing it cause Jenna's doing it, Chris is doing it cause she's my bestie! And, as I said before, it seemed like a cool place with cool people."

Richard smirks, fixing his lenses. "Well, if you ever need help memorizing your lines I know Hamlet like the back of my hand... Though, whatever Extra's Mr. Heere-Reyes puts in are pretty much blind territory."

"Why don't you and I meet up for Frozen Yogurt sometime?" She offers, "I get a discount at Pinkberry."

"Sounds good to me! I've never had Fro-Yo before though..."

Brooke's eyes widen. "Oh, you've been missing out." She scribbles something onto a slip of paper, then hands it to Richard. "Text me later, we can work out the details then." She then leaves the auditorium, humming all the way to the door.

Michael gulps... Maybe... Maybe Richard wasn't into dudes? The thought hadn't crossed his mind before... Still, He tried one more time. "So, I was watching this documentary last night an-"

Richard turns around. "Oh, Sorry Michael... Did you say something?"

Michael pauses, his defeated emotions getting the better of him. "Oh, N-no... I was just saying I hope you have a good night!"

Richard chuckles. "Alright, well... Thanks!" He waves goodbye.

Michael waves back for a bit. Then feels a pit open in his stomach... Like he's about to panic. Mr. Heere-Reyes peeks out again.

"Michael, you coming over tonight?" He asks.

Michael breaks out of his trance briefly. "Huh- Oh! Yeah! Um, lemme just use the restroom real quick. Thanks!" He sprints off towards the Gender-Neutral restrooms, his body shaking as he goes along.

...

...

...

He doesn't notice the person watching him.

"I don't think he can be helped." Chris murmurs, flinching when she receives a shock.

**_Maybe not by a person, But we definitely can._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Richard is still very much Bisexual, Michael is just having irrational thoughts cause of insecurities...
> 
> Comments are appreciated an encouraged!


End file.
